Cyrus
'Cyrus '''is the former leader of Team Galactic, and a main character in the Everything is Connected Multiverse. He possesses the Soul Infinity Stone, and currently resides in the Furthest Ring with Chara. History The Destruction of Spirit Cyrus first appeared in the Sinnoh Region, with a plan to destroy the world and create a new one without spirit, as he believed it to be the cause of imperfection in the world. His plan involved using the Red Chain to control Dialga and Palkia and use them to destroy the world. However, his plan failed when Giratina trapped him in the Distortion World. In the Sinhoh Region Cyrus was rescued from the Distortion World by Arima and told that his plan failed because he was too weak. After losing to her in a Pokemon Battle, he vowed to rebuild Team Galactic and continue his plan. He then crossed into a parallel dimension using the Portal of Worlds. In the Zepplin Region After crossing over to the Zepplin Region, Cyrus was chosen by Zeedrax as the one who would destroy the world. He waited in a cave for the player to arrive with Arceus, hoping to battle them. After losing, he waited for the player to leave the universe, then destroyed it using the power of Zeedrax. In the Furthest Ring After destroying the parallel universe with the Zepplin Region, Cyrus found himself in the Furthest Ring. He witnessed the beauty of the universes and changed his ways, vowing to protect existence instead of destroying it. In the Alternia Region Later on, Cyrus found out about Daffy's plan to destroy the Fates. Sticking to his vow, he guided a trainer to the top of Mount Animus, where he tested their strength to see if they were strong enough to defeat Daffy. After the player, Chara, Daffy, and Bugs returned to the top of Mount Animus, Cyrus appeared and teleported Chara to a fold in the Furthest Ring, where he would train them as an apprentice. He was then given the Soul Infinity Stone by Daffy and Bugs to keep safe. Abilities Cyrus gained many supernatural abilities by training in the Furthest Ring. With possession of the Soul Infinity Stone, he also has the power to manipulate Chi. Teleportation Cyrus is able to teleport due to the fact that his existence is unstable due to residing in the Furthest Ring for so long. Vision Inducing Due to meditation in the Furthest Ring, Cyrus is able to project himself into other people's dreams and visions. Chi Manipulation The Soul Infinity Stone gives Cyrus complete control over Chi Energy, allowing him to use Soul Magic and other Chi techniques, even creating a pocket universe. Notable Pokemon Weavile Cyrus' signature pokemon is Weavile. His Weavile (though it used to be a Sneasel) has been used in every battle with him, even in the original games. His other Pokemon are Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Gyarados, and Crobat. Trivia * Though Cyrus doesn't specialize in a type, all of his Pokemon in the original games are weak to rock. * Cyrus is the first villainous team boss to use his own signature battle theme, as all the themes Giovanni uses are shared with multiple other Trainers, and Archie and Maxie share a common battle theme with each other. * Cyrus' name comes from ''Kuros, Persian for sun.